Shattered Pieces: Burning Desire
by lovezaccharmed11
Summary: Trinity is a born powerful witch mixed with the blood of Lexi and Elizabeth Raven.But, what happens when Ethan, Satan's right-hand man comes in her life, to bring her to hell as evil.Which side will she choose and will bot fall in love? or be doomed?
1. Prologue

hey, guys, yyeaa I'm starting this story on here. the trailer is in my youtube channel lovezaccharmed11 so here are the characters

Vanessa Hudgens- Trinity and Lexi  
Zac Efron- Ethan  
Nina Dobrev- Isabelle and Elizabeth  
Selena Gomez- Jess  
Paul Wesly- Dan  
Devil- Ian Somerhalder

* * *

The dark brunette woman laid down her baby in its crib. Kissing its baby forehead. She hoped that after tonight, this wouldn't be the last time she saw her precious gem. Her name was Elizabeth. She grabbed her journal from the antique dresser of her bedroom and started to write.

_**October 31, 1820**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today is the day. The day I dreaded most. I knew something had to be done. For it was somehow written down for me. To destroy my sister. My older sister. The one that fell into the path of pure evil. I didn't know how tonight was going to end. All I knew, was that SOMEONE had to die tonight. Lexi might be beautiful with her dark, black wavy hair, but that made her even MORE dangerous. She possesses the powers beyond any of our imaginations. This might be my final entry. I must leave at once. Whoever shall find this, must take good care of Haley. She is a jewel. I'm not just doing this battle for the fate of witches and people everywhere, I'm doing this to save my baby's future. All you need to know, is that I'm a witch. Born good, while my sister turned to evil by the spells of the Devil himself. Take good care of my baby.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Elizabeth Raven**_

A tear fell down her face, putting the diary back in its original resting place. She walked slowly out the door of her bedroom, looking at her daughter, one last time. The pain that she felt, at the moment, was indescribable. No mother wanted to leave her daughter unprotected. However, this was what needed to be done. Elizabeth walked out to the front of her house. Chanting a spell that will lead her to the battlefield.

"Earth and Wind. Water and Fire. Send me to the battlefield. To the place where I desire," Elizabeth chanted and a dust of earth flew around her very essence.

Circling around like a tornado and blowing her away. In a moment or less, she arrived at her destination. This was hell. The area was pure rock. Fire burning in corners. Elizabeth looked directly ahead to see, Lexi, her sister, smirking at her arrival.

"Ah, Elizabeth. So glad you came to witness your death," Lexi shouted, slowly walking towards her. Lexi was clever and always played stupid jokes. She did everything she could to try to scare the living hell out of Elizabeth. She wore an amulet. The amulet the Devil gave to her. It was to strengthen her powers even more. Lexi's wide face was covered slightly by her dark hair, easily covering one of her eyes. Since Lexi turned evil, one was black as coal, the other was red like the flames of the pits of fire in hell.

"Lexi. Please. I ask you, once again. Don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way. You're just manipulated by Satan. The Devil himself. We're sisters. Please, Lexi," her heart cried out. Lexi just let out an evil laugh.

"Poor, Elizabeth. You're just jealous that I beat you at something. Lizzy, always so perfect, even if she WAS the youngest. Lizzy, who had all the attention and mother's favorite. Even though I'm the oldest, you get EVERYTHING! You had to steal my boyfriend. The one that I love! Elizabeth you had to go and sleep with him! Have a baby with him nonetheless. Once I kill you, I'll kill your poor Haley too!" Lexi cried out.

Elizabeth froze in her tracks but burst out in anger, "You better not take one step near, Haley. On the other hand, I swear, even if I die, I'll kill you. How could you even say that? Dan never loved you. He did, but that's before you started communicating with Satan. How could you go against your own family?"

Lexi's eyes raged in fury, with her teeth clenched. That meant, the battle was about to begin.

"You little witch!" Lexi screamed throwing a blast of fire at Elizabeth. She dodged it and started chanting protection spells.

"Evil darkness, here before me, protect me with a shield. Help me fight in this battlefield."

Lexi threw fireballs at Elizabeth, but the harmful fires couldn't touch Elizabeth.

Lexi laughed, "I knew it. Poor little BETH won't even fight back!"

Elizabeth really got furious and started using her telekinesis to fling Lexi back. The battle started heating up. Both sisters throwing fireballs and blocking. The Devil was pleased. Looking upon the hatred of the two sisters. This was his job. He caused the battles, the anger, and the pure hatred among the Raven sisters. Elizabeth could feel her blood rising higher as she could feel her hatred rising up. Lexi levitated into the air, getting a perfect shot at her target. She smirked and with a push from her hand, fire shot out of her palm hitting directly at Elizabeth's shoulder, causing her to collapse.

Lexi knew her sister's weakness. Once you hit her hard enough, she becomes even more vulnerable, leaving Elizabeth defenseless.

"Aw, poor, Lizzy. This is exactly what you get when you mess with me. ME! The oldest. Well, one last fire shot and you can say good-bye to your pathetic life."

Lexi took all of her strength and blew one big fire blast at Elizabeth. Yet, somehow, everything from there started to run fast, making Lexi drop to the ground and Elizabeth in tears.

"NO!" Elizabeth cried out. Tears started running down her red cheeks.

"D-Dan? No. No." Elizabeth kept telling herself.

"L-Lizzy? I love y-you," Dan whispered, softly closing his eyes. He died in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth wept, her heart breaking, her fury rising. This was all Lexi's fault. Dan saved her life and risked his. Lexi was in shock. Not knowing what to do or say. She just killed the love of her life. Even if he DID love her sister more, she couldn't believe she just killed him.

Elizabeth got up and rapidly turned her head around. This was the last straw. She wrapped her arm behind her back. A black dagger suddenly appeared in her clenched fist.

"You little monster. Go to hell."

"I'm already there!"

Elizabeth charged at her sister, pushing her onto the ground. Both attempting to stab the other one in the heart. The struggle for control of the dagger was endless.

"Mom, never did like you, Lexi," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, attempting to stab Lexi in the heart.

She took matters into her own hands and jabbed the dagger though the dark-haired woman's hand, causing a loud shriek coming from her mouth and straight to Lexi's heart. Elizabeth easily got up and said simply, "Die, bitch."

She smiled to herself and walked away in relief. Turns out, she did win the battle. Until, she felt a sharp pain in her heart and looked down at her chest to see a dagger, right through her skin. Blood dripping over her dress. Elizabeth slightly turned around, seeing her sister's bloody hand, rip the sharp dagger out.

Both sisters fell to the floor. Blood flowing over blood. Good and Evil. Neither won this battle.

In the present, Trinity woke up from her nightmare of the death of Elizabeth and Lexi Raven. Sweat dripping from her forehead and her adrenaline racing from the intensity of the nightmare. Trinity pushed her dark brown hair back, sighing.

"Trinity? Are you ok? I heard you screaming from the other room. You ok?" the blonde-haired woman asked, rubbing Trinity's back. Trinity nodded, slowly taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, Isabelle. It's nothing. Just…a really bad dream."

Isabelle laughed silently, "Don't worry, Trin. Tomorrow is your 20th birthday. Be a little bit happy?"

Trinity nodded laughing to herself, "Yeah. My birthday HAD to be on Halloween. No wonder I'm having nightmares."

Isabelle laughed alongside her little sister and hugged her, "Try to get some rest. Don't worry too much about Halloween, ok?"

Trinity rolled her eyes and nodded, once again, waving her hand, signaling Isabelle to depart. Isabelle sighed and walked out of the bedroom.

Whatever that dream was, Trinity was scared. Strange things have been happening lately, and for sure, this same nightmare kept replaying in her sleep. Why? How was it connected to what's been happening lately?


	2. Chapter 1 The Words in Stone

okk new characters are being introduced

Alyssa Milano- Gabrielle Raven  
Satan- Ian Somerhalder

* * *

The next morning, Trinity ran downstairs, a little happy, but mostly excited.

"Good morning, my lovely family," Trinity chimed in, kissing Isabelle and Jessica on the cheek.

"Wow, someone's a little..chipper?" Jessica said laughing at her older sister's happiness.

"Yeah, Jess. Trin..," Isabelle said, turning towards Trinity, folding her arms over her chest, "What's going on? You're never this happy in the morning. You always complain. Complain. Complain."

Trinity gave her sisters the death glare and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look guys, I don't know why I'm this happy. I just, have a good feeling today. Like, I'm not going to be miserable. Like I have been for the last 10 years. You know?" Trinity started flipping pancakes on the frying pan.

10 years ago, the three sisters' mom died in a car accident, supposedly. Trinity, of all people was devastated. She was only eight. Even though Jessica was even younger than Trinity, she wasn't Jess' real mom. She was more of the younger half-sister of the family. Yet, Jess still loved her new mom after her dad completely bailed on her at her time of need. Trinity was the most closest to her mother. They were literally best friends. The pain that she felt would never go away.

Jessica and Isabelle exchanged looks. Jess nudging Isabelle's arm. There was something that needed to be said. For everyone's sake.

"You tell her," Isabelle hissed quietly at her little sister.

"No, you're the older sister. Go tell her," Jess hissed back.

Trinity was hearing the commotion going back and forth between her siblings and quickly turned off the stove looking at her sisters. "Ok, what on earth are you guys hissing about? What do I need to know?"

Isabelle sighed, leaning on the island, in the kitchen for support.

"Just for you to know Trinity, it's important and you need to accept this no matter how bad it seems or how much you don't want it."

Trinity nodded and waved her hand, signaling for her to continue.

Isabelle took another deep breath and grabbed Trinity's hand, pulling her out of the kitchen, sprinting up the stairs of the old Victorian house.

"Isabelle, what the hell? What are you doing?" Trinity demanded. Jessica follows the confused Trinity and the determined Isabelle.

Isabelle opened the attic door so hard it flung onto the ground, landing in dust. Trinity had the most confused expression across her face. Why in God's name did Isabelle bring her HERE? They never went to the attic. She was always told that the room was filled with boxes and bats. The aroma from the dusty room smelled like an antique store. Something her grandmother would probably smell like.

"Sit!" Isabelle commanded pushing poor Trinity onto an old chair lying around.

"Isabelle, what are you doing? When I said tell her, I meant calmly and rationally," the youngest sister said with a soft voice of plea.

"Jess, you said I should tell her and you know what, it's getting too late. We HAVE to do something. NOW!"

Trinity shook her head, "Isabelle, what is it?"

Her older sister paced back and forth, her soft curly locks bouncing up and down at each step.

"Look, Trinity. 10 years ago, Mom died. You were told that she had a car accident. Some idiot was drunk and hit her."

Trinity nodded, "Yeah, I know. But, what does that have to do with.."

Her sister took a step forward interrupting her sentence, "Trin. That's not how she really died. I was there when she was killed. It wasn't anything normal that killed our mother. It was…a demon. That threw this fireball at her. Leaving her in dust."

Tears started falling from Isabelle's face. She could remember the day clearly, as if it was just yesterday. She was 14, but knew exactly what was happening, for her age.

"Grandma, got me. I ran away to the woods, sneaking off without the demon seeing me. Or else it would've killed me too. I was very well aware of what was going on. Then, grandma told me that…I was a witch. She warned me not to let you or Jess know. I mean Jessica was only six, when it happened. I don't have powers, but I could cast spells and potions and that sort of stuff."

Trinity was shocked. It was something big. This wasn't anything you would hear, normally.

"I-Isabelle. What does that mean? I mean, you can't be a witch. T-they don't exist. Or at least they shouldn't be in existence," Trinity said, frightened.

Isabelle got up close to Trinity and softly answered, "Trinity…you're a witch."

"WHAT?!" she shouted, sending Isabelle flying back a little scared at her outburst.

"No. No! Issy, I'm not a witch. Witches are bad. They're like the devil's slaves. I can't be a witch, Isabelle. It's not funny to play tricks on me just because it's Halloween."

Jessica hurried over to the delusional Trinity and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Please, Trin. What Isabelle is saying is all-true. I'm a witch too. But, Isabelle and I aren't powerful witches like you are. We can cast spells and potions and simple magic. But you Trinity, you actually have powers. Like fly and stuff. Well, we actually don't know exactly what your powers are."

Trinity started walked towards the attic window and saw an old book lying on the windowsill. She took it delicately with her hands and started flipping through the small book. It was a photo album, dating back to the late 1700's. It took a while for her to realize that the photos were of her ancestors. The pages were worn, but she can still make out the faces. Trinity turned the page to find two very familiar people. She scrutinized the photo more, looking at the features of the two women from the 1820's. Then, something overcame her body. Her eyes rolled back, gasping. All of a sudden, she saw two women. Fighting in a dark area that seemed underground. A moment later, she came back to reality, dropping the album to the floor and putting a hand over her chest.

"Oh my God, Trin? What happened?" Isabelle asked, running over to Trinity, who was gasping for air.

"I saw. Two women. Killing each other. I think…it was the same two people I keep seeing my nightmares," Trinity said, breathing heavily.

Isabelle looked down at the flipped over book on the ground and picked it up.

"Is that them?" she pointed to the two figures on the page.

Trinity nodded frantically.

"Oh my God. Elizabeth and Lexi?" Jessica asked peering over Isabelle's shoulder to have a better look at the old photo.

Trinity's heart started to relax a little, beating at its normal rate. She glanced back at the photo that was in Isabelle's hand. Those were the women in her nightmares. Trinity took another quick look at the two women that seemed to be her ancestors. One looked exactly like her in every way. She looked identical to the dark black haired woman.

"You know what Trinity? You look a lot like Lexi," Jessica implied, looking at Trinity and back to the photo.

Isabelle looked worried, frightened and terrified after what Jessica said.

"Issy? Are you ok? You look pale," Trinity said feeling her sister's forehead.

"It's nothing, Trinity. It's just…what Jessica said about you looking a lot like Lexi. That's not a good sign, Trin. She wasn't good at all. Lexi was evil."

Trinity cocked her head to the side and her jaw dropped in horror.

"Guys, you're not telling me everything. Isabelle. Please…can you tell me what I am? About Lexi?"

Isabelle turned around and sighed, "I know you didn't ask for this Trinity. I totally understand. But, it's your destiny as Nana puts it. Come on. We'll talk this over downstairs." With that, Isabelle plodded her way downstairs with her sisters following her.

After an hour of explaining, Trinity was a little freaked out. This was completely different. She had more questions about her being a witch. She really didn't want to do this. No one was really there to help her.

"Isabelle. I-I can't do this. Whatever I'm supposed to do."

Isabelle had determination and replied calmly, "Yes you can Trinity. You can do anything. This is your destiny. It was meant to happen to you no matter what. How can you not accept your heritage?"

Trinity was bursting into tears, springing up, "Isabelle, stop acting like Mom. You're not her! Why Is? Why can't Mom be here to help me? I don't understand any of it. I don't want to be a freak as I was in high school. It's just going to make things worse for me!"

Before Isabelle or Jessica could say anything, she ran upstairs, slamming the door.

Isabelle sighed rubbing her face. "She's right. We do need Mom. She's acting like she was when she was 10. God, when Nana died 5 years ago, I didn't know what I would do, Jess. Where's mom when you need her the most?"

Jessica put a hand on her sister's shoulder. That's what was amazing about her. Jess, even though she's young, can really be comforting. She's like the peacemaker of the family.

"Isabelle. Isn't there a way to conjure up the dead?"

Isabelle looked up, getting an idea. "Wait, there is. Not really conjuring up though. We can always call for her. Come on. I know, we never really did much magic, after Nana died, but I know there's some stuff we can use up in the attic."

Jessica nodded and walked into the attic, searching through the antique drawers and boxes. Isabelle found some old candles, and grabbed her spell/ potion book her grandma gave her.

"So, how the heck are we going to call mom?" Jess asked boiling some water, while Isabelle lit the candle in a circle on the floor.

"We simply, say a spell and put some herbs in the boiled water. If I remember clearly, Nana had a call for a witch spell somewhere in my spell book. We also need something of mom for it to work. Check in one of that old black trunk over by the window," Isabelle said pointing to an old trunk.

Jessica did as she was told looking at some old books and vials. Ah, something of good use. Their mother's old clothes. She laid them down neatly on the circle and stepped back, while Isabelle grabbed her spell book and showed Jessica the spell.

"Ok, Jess. In order for this to work, you and I must chant this spell. Think about mom," Isabelle said.

Jess nodded, taking a deep breath and grasping onto her sister's hand.

"We call upon the ancient power. To call Gabrielle Raven back to this place

Bring the spirit of her so we can see her face to face," the sisters chanted.

Slowly, swirling orbs of white light appeared above the circle. Spinning around and around, uncontrollably. Then, a small, but gentle face appeared, along with the rest of the spirit.

"Isabelle? Jess? My darlings. Why did you call me from the spirit world?" the spirit asked.

"Mom, it's Trinity. We had to tell her about our heritage. About her. She's pushing her destiny away. Can you please talk to her?" Isabelle pleaded.

Gabriella stepped out of the circle, suddenly turning into a real body.

"H-How did you do that?" Jess asked, shaking slightly at this woman's presence.

"It's just something I can do, from time to time," Gabby answered.

Isabelle cocked her head to the side in frustration, "If you could do that all this time, than why didn't you do that for the past 10 years?" She put her hands to her hips, tapping her foot ever so gently.

"First of all, you didn't even call me. Second, you girls didn't need me anymore. Isabelle, you're growing up to be the oldest sister. Over the years, you've helped your sisters develop into responsible young women. Like today. You told Trinity the truth. Being there for her. Like any mother would have," Gabby said, smiling as she walked around the old, dusty attic. "There's great danger afoot. For both of you. Trinity is in a grave danger. The prophecy will be fulfilled no matter what we do. Trinity has always been vulnerable. You both know that. However, she's more open now. To evil. To good. She decides that."

"But, Trinity can't be evil. No matter what the prophecy says, it's still her choice," Jess proclaimed.

"I know, darlings. But, that doesn't mean it's final. The devil wants Trinity. Even though he's the greatest of all evil, he can't just take her powers away from her. He wanted to do the same exact thing to Lexi. Look what happened. He never fulfilled it. So, the next generation is here. Yet, stronger than Lexi was."

Isabelle got up, frightened by what can happen to her little sister.

"No. W-What is he going to do if Trinity goes to the dark side?"

"He'll kill her. Even though he can't ever roam through Earth, he will still use that power to wreak havoc upon everyone. It's payback. He was a fallen angel. So, the Devil will start doing things, his way."

Isabelle ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. She felt like the everything was falling onto her shoulders. It was HER job to make sure Trinity would be ok and wouldn't fall to the dark side. The pressure was building up inside her, making her adrenaline run fast. Isabelle didn't want to be the oldest sister taking care of Trinity, who didn't want any of this. If Trinity didn't embrace this new life of hers, she'll be vulnerable into turning evil and giving herself away to the Devil.

Isabelle fell to the floor, on her knees, silently sobbing to herself.

"Mom, I can't do this. Isn't there a way to get rid of Trinity's powers so that HE won't have them?" Isabelle cried, wiping away her flood of tears.

"I'm sorry, hunny. We can't. Over 100 years ago, Elizabeth and Alexandra Raven died together. They killed each other in a gruesome, bloody battle. Both blood was mixed and caused this new epidemic both sides never expected. Your sister was born on this day. The day they BOTH died. Making her, Lexi's true heir to evil. That's if she follows that path. We can't foil with prophecies like that. If we could, I would have done it a long time ago."

Their mother placed a soft hand on Isabelle's cheek. Oh how she missed her mother. Isabelle tried to remember every single detail of her mother right now. Embracing her scent, her touch, her voice. She didn't want to let her go again, after this night. But, she had no choice. Trinity and the world was what's more important, right now.

"No. Mom, I'm ok. Just…please. Go talk to Trinity. Convince her about her destiny," Isabelle replied, gently moving her mother's hand away from her cheek.

Gabrielle sighed, gently putting her hand down to her side.

"Alright, Isabelle. I'll be right back."

With those words, she fled to Trinity's room, knocking on the door, gently.

"Will you guys please leave me, alone? Nothing you can say or do will ever make me change my mind," Trinity yelled out, pulling her legs closer to her chest. She cradled herself in a ball, rocking back and forth, resting her cheek on her knees.

Gabrielle knocked again. This time a little louder.

Trinity, finally gave in and walked up to the door, opening it with one quick yank at the doorknob.

"I said, leave me al..," Trinity looked up at her mother, shock shown her eyes, and memories sweeping through her mind. This had to be a dream. She hasn't seen her dear mother in ages, so it seemed. All she could do was stand there, at the doorway, mesmerized by the presence of her, supposedly dead mother.

"I-It can't be you. Y-You're dead. You've been dead for 10 years. I.I don't understand."

Trinity was scared. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Yet, her senses were picking up to this woman's smell, her face, and everything that made up her mother.

"Trinity, this isn't a dream."

"Whoa. I said that out loud?" Trinity asked herself and suddenly realized it was her mother's voice. The same voice she could distinctly remember from her childhood.

"Mom? It's you," Trinity cried, embracing her mother, not letting go.

Trinity missed her mother more than anything in this world. Her prayers have been answered. She was scared that she would forget everything about her. This was her mother, the one who tucked her in to bed and was like her nurse throughout her entire childhood.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Gabrielle laughed, "Trinity, that's not really important how I did. Your sisters summoned me here. For an important mission, I might add."

She paused for a moment and suddenly spoke with a serious tone in her soft, angelic voice.

"Trinity, I came here to ask you why you're choosing to throw away your destiny. Why are you doing this?"

Trinity sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed as her mom sat down next to her, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Mom…it's a huge responsibility. Plus, I'm scared of what could happen to me. I'm just…not ready," she replied, looking up.

"Trinity, you ARE ready. More than you know. You've grown up stronger. I know you better than anyone, Trin. You're the middle sister, but MY youngest daughter. I will always love Jess. She didn't have my blood. I know how you feel, Trinity. I had powers, just like you. I remembered fighting demons and saving the world, back in my day. Now, it's your turn. Don't be vulnerable to evil. The Devil IS real and he WILL do whatever it takes to kill you. He wants those powers. It's that powerful," Gabrielle warned. Trinity was scared and gulped down the huge lump in her throat.

This wasn't just something you read in books or horror movies. This was real. This supernatural, witchcraft thing was real. She had no other choice, but seeing her mother's face and just hearing her advice and her angelic voice again, made her want to give it a shot. Her destiny was set for her and, apparently, this IS written in stone.

She ran a hand through her curls and forced a little smile, "You promise that Isabelle won't give up on me and that I will be able to learn this right away?"

Her mother laughed and reassured her, "Yes. Your sisters are here to help. They might not have powers, but they're still witches. Isabelle has had training from your Nana. She knows the protection spells and everything. Right now, you have to protect the world and not fall into evil. We'll worry about the Devil's plans when it comes the time. Just keep a lookout for the Devil and his demons. They can be anywhere in the outside world. People aren't as they seem to be, sweetie. Keep that in mind."

Momentarily, Isabelle and Jess came through the door.

"Hey, can we come in now?" Isabelle asked. Gabrielle smiled and ushered the girls to come in.

Isabelle laid her head on her mother's shoulder, Jess laid her head on the other, and Trinity laid her head across her mother's lap. Gabrielle stroked each girl's head and placed sweet kisses on top of them.

"Happy Birthday, Trinity," she said, stroking her youngest daughter's cheek.

Trinity smiled, knowing that things will be all right. Her mother was here and for once, she didn't cry, and she felt complete. Whole again. As if her mother's death never occurred. Trinity knew that this was it. Her mother was right. It was time to face her destiny. She didn't have fear of what was to come.

Many depths from the household, laid hell in its usual misery and pain. Tortured souls fell from the openings of hell. People who died that didn't do good on Earth came to hell. To suffer for all eternity. The sins that they embraced made them suffer the most. The limbs being torn apart from their bodies as they were burned from the flames of the Devil's wrath.

"No! Please, don't! Not the fire!" people would cry out. They couldn't handle the painful burning of the flames. It pierced their skins and caused all to shriek. As people were cast to hell, this was their fate. They were to suffer for what they did up on Earth. Demons, working for Satan would torture the bodies to get rid of both body and soul. Destruction and chaos wreaked its treacherous havoc. Leaving a happy fallen angel. Satan was cruel. He might look like any other being. He was supposed to be beautiful, but he deceives people. He can taunt you from Hell up to Earth. Satan has the power to do that, unless you deny him and go a different path. To good.

"My dear, lord. You called me forth?" a strange man asked bowing down in both respect and fear for the Devil. Satan let out a mischievous grin, looking at this servant. Ethan, was his mortal name. He did some horrible and evil things on Earth. Now, he's spending an eternity down here. Satan, however, took the liberty of not killing Ethan just yet. He needs certain people to do his dirty work. Many people know about his work. So, why not bring Ethan, who knows how to act like a mortal.

"Ah, Ethan. Yes, I did. I need you to do a little something for me. As if you had any other choice. Unless you want to burn in the flames like everyone else, by all means," Satan said, smirking at his fear.

Ethan shook his head rapidly, "No, your highness, sir. W-What do you need me to do?"

The Devil smiled and grabbed Ethan by the neck, tightening his grip as he tried to gasp for air. Satan stared him in the eye, putting his powers on him.

"You will act like you were as a mortal. Find me, Trinity Raven."

"What do you want with a mere human? Bring her to hell to suffer?" Ethan asked, still choking.

Satan dropped him immediately as he was trying to gasp for air.

"No. Not this time. The Ravens have been known for stubbornness and beauty. You won't miss this little human. What I want you to do is very important, to cause even more destruction on Earth. I need you to spend time with her. How you mortals called 'dating.' Get her to be close to you. Seduce her, make her fall in love with you. It shouldn't be too hard after what you did on Earth. This job should be quite simple for a player like you."

Ethan stood up, "Who is she?"

"A witch. She's the great-great-grand-daughter of Elizabeth Raven. But, she has qualities of Lexi. Elizabeth's sister. She is very much vulnerable to anything. I need you to do whatever it takes. Once she's 21, she'll come into her full strength. Her powers are unbelievable. Some were Lexi's. You must bring her back to me when you're done. I'll kill her and consume that power."

"No, I've learned my lesson. I'm not doing it!"

Satan swept over to Ethan and snapped his fingers. Flames caught onto him, making him scream from the burning pain. With another snap, the flames disappeared.

Ethan fell to the ground, shaking. Small burn marks were visible, but the pain he felt was unbearable.

"You're in my world, Ethan. You will do exactly as I say. Understood?!" he yelled, his words made all of hell tremble and shake.

Ethan nodded his head violently, "Yes, sir."

Satan was pleased and immediately sent Ethan up to Earth.

Ethan opened his eyes and saw that he was in his old apartment, back in New Jersey. It was as if he never left. What was going to happen if people recognized him? At least the Devil will work on that or else the plan wouldn't work so well. He rummaged through his old closet and found some decent clothes and put them on and then ran out to the parking lot. Ethan saw his old mustang still laying there, untouched. He turned on the ignition and started driving. He had no idea where he was supposed to be headed to. Ethan had no clue on who this girl even looks like. He passed a construction sign, showing a detour and decided to follow it. To the left, he saw a big, old Victorian house. The windowpanes were white and he saw a Mercedes in the driveway.

Ethan had to smirk. At least this chick has good taste in cars.

With the Ravens, Isabelle had a strange feeling and got up and looked out the window. "Is? What is it?" Jess asked peering over Isabelle's shoulder.

"Weird. Some guy is outside our house in a Mustang."

Jess sighed, "You invited another one of your little 'special friends' over here? Come on, Issy. It's Trinity's birthday."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, "I didn't. I don't even know this guy. But, damn. I sure would."

"Dibs!" Trinity yelled, speeding out of the room and running down the steps.

"Hey! No fair, Trin! You can't call dibs," Jess whined, running after her.

"Hey, he's probably too old for you anyway. Besides…'Everything's fair in love and war.' You'll live, Jess," Trinity laughed and adjusted her hair in the mirror and opened the door.

"Hey, is this Trinity Raven's house?" the mysterious man asked, smirking slightly at Trinity.


	3. Chapter 2 The New Guy

thanks for the reviews guys, please tell all your friends, im hoping to one day get this story published there are going to be a lot of sequels so expect a lot more! the chapters are extra long lol hope you like it.

the dress that Trinity wore will be on my main page of fanfiction and imagine the dress being expensive even though it really isnt haha

* * *

Trinity's heart started beating fast at the sight of this mysterious, but totally gorgeous stranger. He wore tight blue jeans with a black jacket over a white tee shirt. _Oh God, he looks hot," _she thought to herself.

"This is Trinity. So, why do you need her?" Isabelle asked from behind, also drooling over this hunk.

Trinity nudged her sister and smiled brightly at this guy, "Um, hey. Yeah, I'm Trinity. What are you doing here? In my front porch?"

The dark stranger chuckled under his breath and smiled radiantly, clearly not taking off his aviator glasses.

"I saw you, the other day. I'm kind of shy, but I was wondering if maybe…you would like to go see a movie or something."

Trinity pushed Isabelle back and smiled, "Um, I would be happy to. But, I never caught your name."

"Ethan. Ethan Samuels. So, it's a date. I'll pick you up at 8 tonight?"

Trinity blushed and replied, "Yeah, totally. I'll see you tonight."

Ethan smiled and turned around, heading back to his car.

Trinity closed the door and screamed in excitement. She could not believe this guy asked her out. It was a little weird that he came out of nowhere, but it still made her happy.

"Hey, Trin. What's all the yelling about?" Jess asked sitting on one of Nana's old pieces of furniture. I plopped down next her, smiling real big, "This guy, Ethan. He…asked me out on a date!" Both sisters squealed in excitement jumping up and down.

However, Isabelle was not too pleased. Yes, this stranger was hot. But, it didn't cover for the fact that he's a complete stranger. Seriously, who would appear on your front porch, randomly, and ask you out on a date?

"Trinity, I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't go out with this guy. You barely know the guy," Isabelle exclaimed, hands on her hips.

Trinity had a vibe that Isabelle was a little bit jealous, "You sure it isn't because you're jealous that I got to him, first?"

"Of course not. He's hot and all, but I have a strange feeling. Even Mom said, people aren't as they seem to be."

Trinity slapped her forehead and ran upstairs. Her mother. She didn't want to lose her again, just in case she went back to the spirit realm.

"Mom? You still here?" Trinity yelled, running through the hallways, until she head a coo from her mother.

"What is it, Trinity?" Gabrielle asked, gently.

"Isabelle doesn't want me to go out with this guy named Ethan."

"I resent that. Trinity, I'm trying to protect you. You know better than to talk to strangers."

Trinity felt like she was being treated like a child. She could take care of herself. She didn't need her sister's help with guys.

Gabrielle decided to be the mediator in this situation and try to calm the siblings down.

"Alright. Both of you need to calm down, so that we can discuss all of this calmly and rationally, understood?"

Both sisters nodded, while Jessica just sat down observing the sisters.

"I know I'm never around, but Trinity, your sister is partially right. Now that you're more targeted, you'll be noticeable. I suggest you stay on a low profile. Isabelle, I understand you're the oldest, but you can't always control everything your sister does in life. I'm so proud of you. Raising your sisters since your Nana died. But, sometimes you need to let go of Trinity. She's 18. I'm pretty sure she can make her own choices and know the right thing to do from the wrong."

Isabelle nodded, feeling a little guilty for being so harsh on Trinity. Sometimes, she felt controlled. Like her anger is overcoming her well-being.

"I'm sorry, Trin. I'm just really worried about you. You have these powers that you won't really be able to use for a while. It's going to be hard to protect you."

Trinity smiled at her sister, knowing a side of her always came out to make Trinity happy.

"It's ok, Isabelle. If it makes you feel any better, you can give me potions to protect me tonight on my date."

Isabelle smiled and hugged her sister, tightly.

"I'm sorry girls to break this up, but I have to go. I can't stay here for long. The angels won't let me stay here. I'll be watching over you, though," their mother said, smiling at her daughters, including Jessica.

"You really have to go?" Trinity asked, her voice cracking, slightly.

"Yes. I have no reason to be here. If you girls are in trouble, call me and I'll be down here," Gabrielle smiled again, her teeth shining as white as her outfit.

Jessica hugged her adoptive mother, as she gave Jess a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Jessica, I know what you've been through. I will always love you as if you're my daughter. Don't worry too much about the whole magic stuff. You're still very young. You have time to adapt to your heritage."

Jess pulled away and went up to the attic drawing the circle pattern again on the floorboards.

Isabelle looked up at her mother and hugged her, her heart was crying out. _"Don't leave. Don't go."_ But, she knew her mother had no business here anymore.

Gabrielle placed another kiss on her oldest daughter's cheek, "I love you, Isabelle. I know you've been through a hell of a lot over the past few years. With deaths, magic, and being the mother that kept this family together. You'll be a great mother one day."

Isabelle smiled and kissed her mother's cheek, walking over to Jess, joining hands with her.

Trinity was the last to say her good-byes. Tears were brimming on her eyes. She wanted the moments with her mother to last forever. It was so hard to let her mother go. Once she sees her, she wants to hold onto her for dear life. Trinity didn't want to say good-bye.

"Trinity, my darling daughter. My sweet angel. My whole life. You'll be fine. This isn't good-bye. It's a good-bye, for now. Watch yourself and be careful, now that you're 18 and a witch. I'll see you."

Trinity forced a smile through her tears and sobbed softly as her mother held her.

"Bye, mom. I love you. I'll always love you."

Gabrielle pulled away as she drew near to the circle. All three sisters joined hands, a gust of wind suddenly blowing past them. All three chanted the spell to send Gabrielle back.

Trinity watched sadly as her mother, once again, disappeared from her life.

Once she was gone, Isabelle hugged Trinity, as she sobbed silently.

"She's not gone forever, Trinity. You know that. Everything will be fine. Hey, I got an idea. How about we find you some outfit for tonight?" Isabelle volunteered.

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, come on, Trinity. Ethan's waiting for you at 8 pm sharp! When you come back, we can have your little celebration."

Trinity managed a little smile. One thing that did, most of the time, cheer her up, was shopping. It was certainly a thing she did as a teenager, now she really needed to shop.

Trinity started heading towards the door, turning back, "Hey, you guys coming?"

The girls giggled and followed Trinity out of the attic. First, they needed to change into something cute, but comfortable.

Trinity rummaged through her drawers, looking for a decent outfit that would match her blue jeans. Ah, she finally found her favorite top. It was a white turtleneck with short sleeves that came up to her shoulders. She put it on and tied her hair in a ponytail, putting on some accessories and her favorite pairs of ugg boots. Trinity gave one final glance at the mirror, suddenly seeing Ethan's reflection on her bed. She immediately spun around, only to see nothing on her bed.

"Great, I'm 18 and I'm already going paranoid," she murmured to herself before closing her bedroom door on her way out. She ran downstairs with her keys and her coach purse in hand. Her sisters were already in the car with Isabelle in the driver's seat and Jessica sitting in the back of their silver Mercedes.

"Locked the door?" Isabelle asked, taking her eyes off the rearview mirror.

"Yup. Let's go, shopping!" Trinity yelled, getting into the passenger's seat. Even though it was Halloween, it was sunny outside, making it perfect weather to wear sunglasses. Isabelle placed her Chanel shades over her eyes as she backed out of the driveway, heading their way to the mall.

Trinity looked out the window the entire time, just thinking to herself. As the scenery passed her, all she could think about was that she saw Ethan, sitting on her bed. H-How? She had no clue if it had something to do with her 'powers' or maybe paranoia, but she KNEW she saw Ethan. Her instincts never lied to her. She felt a cold energy go through her, and she tried to make the tremble less noticeable.

"Trin? Are you alright? You seem a little cold?" Isabelle asked, turning to her and looking back at the road.

Crap. Isabelle saw that. Lie. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm a little chilly. I'll be fine."

Isabelle somehow bought it and continued driving, not saying a word for the entire ride.

The day grew even longer, shopping at the mall on Halloween. Isabelle was a fashionista, so she did most of the heavy-duty shopping, meaning picking out my dress.

We ran through store after store. Lord and Taylor's, Macy's. Sears. Then, we arrived at Group USA. The dresses there was gorgeous of course. All of them looked expensive.

Trinity looked at the price tag of this one cute short, dark-blue dress. She bit her lip when she saw the price. She definitely couldn't pay $500 for this dress. Trinity walked away from the gorgeous dress, with a disappointed look on her face.

As she left, Isabelle walked over the dress Trinity was looking at. Isabelle looked at the price and was stumped. Isabelle knew it was her birthday and tonight was the one night that Trinity wanted to make special. Besides, Ethan WAS the guy that Trinity finally accepted ever since she broke up with Nathan, her ex.

"Hey, Jess! Come over here," Isabelle hissed, as Jessica made her way over to Isabelle.

"Hey, Is. What's up. Wow, that's one heck of a dress," Jessica said, stunned at the unique color and texture of the beautiful dress.

"Since it's Trinity's birthday and tonight is her REAL date since her break-up, I think we should get her the dress she wants."

Jess nodded, looking at the price and almost having a heart attack.

"Issy, you know I'm only 16? I don't have this kind of money. I get maybe, $20 a year," Jess responded.

Isabelle took the dress and smiled, "Yeah, well this is for your sister. I know you were saving up for a car. I completely understand why. But, this is important. Trinity has never really been happy. This dress certainly will. All I'm asking, is that you pay $250. I'll pay the rest of it. Please, Jess?"

Jessica crossed her arms, frustrated. She was never selfish when it came to her sisters. They gave her a home and took her in. Even though they never wanted her to repay them, she felt the need to, for the rest of her life.

"Ok, let's pay for the dress," Jessica said, smiling as Isabelle jumped up and down. They made their way to the cash register and paid for the dress.

Trinity walked around the mall. She gave up. There wasn't a perfect dress she wanted. She made her way to a bookstore. This place was definitely a place she loved in the mall, besides the food court and maybe Hollister and Abercrombie. She could unleash her imagination within the pages. Trinity would always get lost in reading. It was one of her favorite things to do. She had to thank her mom for that. When she was little, her mother would always read to her and encouraged her into reading books. She just loved them. The ideas you get of the world. The imagination you have when you read each description. It was like you could picture the scenery in your head.

She picked up an old classic. Romeo and Juliet. Trinity read this book at the age of 10. Yes, very young for a 10 year old to read. Usually 10 year olds read something like picture books or maybe the Junie B. Jones series. But not her. She was the type of girl that liked old classics and could read them over and over again and never get tired of them. She admired the plot. Trinity loved the idea of Romeo and Juliet getting married, even at a young age. It was stupid of them, but she knew in the end, they really loved each other. They both died for one another, don't you think that's true love?

Trinity, smiled at the book and decided to buy it with her money as well as other classics like Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, and A Midsummer Night's Dream. When she walked out of the bookstore she saw her sisters, running frantically to her with a bag in hand.

"Trinity, where were you? We were looking everywhere!" Jessica shouted.

Trinity laughed, "I was at the bookstore. Getting some books. What's in the bag?" Trinity arched an eyebrow, curiously.

Isabelle was definitely a horrible liar, but she had to lie to Trinity some way.

She laughed nervously, "It's nothing. Just some clothes for me."

Trinity didn't seem too convinced, but decided to drop it. She started walking with her sisters back to the parking lot.

Isabelle was driving and Jessica was texting, as for Trinity, she again looked outside the window. She loved the autumn season. It was her favorite season, for the fact that her birthday was in autumn, and she loved the smell of fresh air. After half an hour of silence in the car, they arrived home.

Isabelle and Jess tried hard not to reveal the secret inside the bag and hide their smug faces. Trinity went into her room, putting the books she bought on her night table. She guessed that tonight, she would have to wear one of her old dresses from graduation.

"Trinity. We kind of have a surprise for you, since it's your birthday," Isabelle said, grinning away. Trinity just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"Alright, lay it on me."

Jess squealed and laid down a box on Trinity's bed. It was tied together with a red ribbon, the perfect touch.

"Happy Birthday," they both said at the same time.

Trinity laughed opening the box carefully. When she saw what was inside the box, she gasped. No way is this the same dress she wanted.

"Oh my God. No freaking way. This can't be…" Trinity picked up the dress, examining it's every detail. It was the dress she wanted. The beautiful short, dark-blue dress. The material was satin and it was beautiful. She could not believe her sisters would buy this dress for HER.

"I don't even know what to say. Thank you, guys," Trinity said in awe, tears brimming her eyes, making her eyes sparkle even more.

Isabelle giggled, "Your welcome. You're 18 and after you broke up with Nathan…"

Trinity looked down. Nathan was a great guy. He's her neighbor and they went out for 2 years, until he started having real anger issues. She didn't want him to hurt her, so she had to end the relationship.

Jess continued, "…We thought that buying you the dress you wanted would complete this special night."

Trinity faked a smile and hugged both of her sisters. She didn't know what she did to deserve any of this.

"Thanks so much, guys. I don't even know what to say. Just thank you," Trinity said, through her tears. The antique clock chimed. By the sounds of it, it was 6:00 sharp.

"Oh God. It's six. I need to get ready. Ethan will be here in 2 hours," Trinity jumped up from her bed and headed to the shower.

She was excited for tonight. She was going out with a totally hot guy. Who just noticed her, out of the blue. After her shower, she wrapped a towel over her body, staring into the mirror over the sink. Trinity started brushing her teeth and when she looked in the mirror, she saw Ethan again right behind her. She immediately jumped and turned around. She kept telling herself to calm down. She always felt this way when it was Halloween, it would give her shivers. One of the many reasons she hates her birthday on this day. She didn't know if she could fully enjoy it.

She got out of the bathroom and started fixing up her hair. She starting curling it and hairspray the huge locks of hair.

"Hey, beautiful," Isabelle said through the doorway. Trinity turned around and smiled.

Jessica was next to her and smiled, "You ready?"

Trinity smiled and took off her robe. She was already wearing the luxurious blue satin dress. It fit her body perfectly, pointing out her curves and making her look like she was famous. She took a glance at herself in the long-length floor mirror. She slightly spun around, biting her lip. She never thought about how pretty she looked. Now, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she looked amazing, looking almost like her mother.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the doorbell, coming from downstairs. Jessica and Isabelle smiled happily and both ran downstairs to answer.

There stood Ethan, in a little suit, which looked absolutely stunning on him. He could take people's breath away.

"Um, is Trinity here?" Ethan asked, peering over the girls' shoulders.

"Well actually…" Jess said, before being interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm here, Ethan…" Trinity said, smiling shyly at her date. She slipped on her shawl and batted her eyes, her eyelashes fanning over her eyelids.

"..She's here," Jessica finished laughing at the chemistry already brewing between the little couple.

Ethan coughed a little and put his arm out, "Shall we?"

Trinity blushed and took his arm, making her way over to his side, "Yeah. Of course."

"Have fun," Isabelle yelled, waving at the lovely couple as they strolled their way out to his car.

Ethan looked at the lovely Trinity. He thought she looked gorgeous. Wait, was he supposed to feel like this? No. It was all just a ploy so that the Devil wouldn't kill him the hard way. He couldn't fall in love with Trinity. For one thing, she was a witch. Second, he's been done with his human life. He's been dead since the age of 20. This was just something he couldn't do. He had to act like she was just another toy of his. Flirt with her and get HER to fall in love with him. But, he had to admit, the moment he laid his eyes on her, she thought she was so beautiful, more beautiful than the girls he would usually sleep with, considering he used to be a player.

They finally, arrived at Sakura Restaurant. The place was luxurious. They had dark blue neon lights that reflected in the waterfall. The area was peaceful and everyone there was dressed real fancy.

"Reservations for two. Last name is Samuels," Ethan said to the waiter behind the podium. He looked down at the clipboard and pointed out the name.

"Ah, right this way sir," the waiter said, escorting them to a table right under a beautiful golden chandelier. Ethan pulled out a chair and let Trinity sit on it.

They both observed the menus. Ethan looked at Trinity and felt a sort of impatience arise. He wanted it all to be over it. He wanted it to be like what he used to do. Bring them out for one date and then bring them back to his place and sleep with them. That was the way to get the girls hooked. But, he knew that Trinity was going to be a tough nut to crack, regardless of the fact that she is vulnerable to evil. He looked at her, having a sudden feeling of lust, but love at the same time.

"Ethan?"

Ethan shook his head, blinking a couple of times, "Um, what?"

Trinity leaned over the table more, taking his hand in hers, "Can I ask you an honest question?"

He smiled a little at the touch of her gentle hand on his, but tried his best to hide his grin away and remain serious, "Um, yeah. What is it?"

Trinity looked down and played with her necklace, "What made you actually want to ask me out? I mean, we never really talked or anything before. It's like we're two completely different people. It's just…strange."

Yes, Trinity doubted herself. Not about what her sister said, but about how perfect Ethan just seemed to be. Trinity thought of herself as beautiful, but she wanted to make sure that Ethan didn't see her as a sex toy or someone to be played with. Trinity had her heart broken before, but now she can't make any more mistakes with that thought in her head. Trinity realized how many relatives and Ravens have never once kept their man. It was always a death, an affair, or a divorce. Not that she was thinking about the idea of marriage already, she just wanted to be prepared.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked taking a sip of his water. Trinity played with her fingers and looked up at him, "I normally don't tell this to people I just met. It's…kind of personal, but…I've had horrible relationships before. I don't want this to be a one-night stand. I've been there and done that. I just want to ask, if you're not thinking about having sex on the first date, just because you saw how beautiful I looked one day. I really can't deal with that right now. So, can you give me an honest answer?"

Ethan had a feeling this was coming. He didn't want to lie to her, but he had to. The Devil would know everything he was up to and knowing his past temptations, he can't fail this time.

"Of course not. Yes, I do find you attractive, but I want to…get to know you first and…we can do it when you want to and when you're ready," he lied. That one lie was already burning at the pit of his stomach. There was just something about her that seemed different. He got that one line from one of those soap operas that one of his ex girlfriends watched. It seemed to work on Trinity, because she smiled, her cheeks blushing at the exact same time.

Those were the words Trinity wanted to hear. She calmed down a bit while they had some of their food. Trinity ordered something very simple. A chicken filet with mashed potatoes and bread for her side dish. She also had some salad with Caesar Dressing. Ethan just had a meaty hamburger and some fries.

Ethan craved for these foods. Since he 'died,' there was no use of eating food in hell when you're suffering from it. But he had to keep in mind that he shouldn't completely scarf down the food. He would look like an idiot. Ethan needed to know Trinity. She could want a perfect gentleman or some sort. Whatever she wanted, he had to be in order to please Satan.

After a couple of minutes from eating, Ethan and Trinity start to talk. Ethan, just listened to every word that came out of Trinity's lips.

"You know…best series ever has to be The Vampire Diaries. It's become a TV show, too."

Ethan let out a chuckle glancing back up at Trinity, "Do you believe in that sort of witches and vampires idea? Or maybe anything that revolves around the supernatural?"

Trinity grinned, knowing after the news she heard today, she had no doubt about the supernatural world.

"Actually yeah. I didn't always. I mean, my mom always told me little stories about fairies and all that stuff, when I was a kid. But, I never really quite understood the idea. I guess I grew very fond of the idea after researching more on the topic. But, I also learned that, sometimes you just have to believe there are some supernatural beings in the world. Although, UFOs don't count in my book." Trinity let out a giggle that made Ethan smile. He never had a discussion like this with anyone, regardless of the fact that he asked that question for a purpose.

Trinity checked her phone and groaned, "I'm so sorry, Ethan. But, it IS getting kind of late. I mean, my sisters want me to come home so they can spend time with me for the rest of my birthday I have left."

Ethan grabbed his coat and looked at the fair maiden, "It's your birthday? Wow, I didn't know. Happy Birthday."

Trinity laughed and clutched onto her purse, "Thank you. You made this birthday, special. Even if I did talk for half the time."

"It's alright. I really just wanted to get to know you, tonight."

As Ethan was taking home Trinity, thoughts were flowing into her mind. Wow, her night was amazing. Ethan sat there and listened to her every word. His eyes would just be fixed onto hers and would be listening intently. Trinity felt…loved. Maybe it's love at first sight like in Romeo and Juliet. She didn't know if it was because she never felt it, not even with Nathan. Nathan was just a friend she kind of fell in love with, but this was different. She had butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and she couldn't help but smile at Ethan. Oh, that one smile that made her weak. Everything about him was so perfect. Trinity felt that this was just too good to be real.

They finally arrived at Trinity's house. The night was pitch black, but the stars and the full moon outside made it beautiful, regardless of the fact that it was Halloween still.

Ethan took Trinity's hand and walked her to the door. He was nervous, which was weird because he used to be a player and would never get nervous.

"Ethan…I had a great time tonight. You made it amazing. I want to thank you, for making me finally get out of the house and actually have fun for once. Thank you."

Ethan looked up from the ground and smiled, "No problem. I really want to go out with you again sometime, Trinity. I really hope you would be willing to do this more often."

Trinity smiled shyly, but nodded, "Of course. This was amazing. Good-night."

But, before Trinity could open the door, Ethan took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. Those brown eyes that sparkled under the moonlight. He smiled and kissed her, softly on her lips, making her kiss back.

"Good-night, Trinity," he whispered, letting his hand drop by his side. Trinity nodded once and went inside, her cheeks flushed a beautiful rose red. She couldn't believe that just happened. It felt magical. Sparks flying almost. She definitely knew she was in love. As she entered her home, she saw how dark it was. Trinity tried turning on the lights, but it was still pitch black.

"Hello? Jessica? Isabelle? You guys home?" Trinity called. The air was still and silent. Trinity found a flashlight in the kitchen and started searching through her house.

She suddenly felt someone behind and jumped around screaming.

"Ah. Trinity?" a voice answered. It was Jessica and beside her was Isabelle, also scared.

"Jess? Where the hell were you guys?"

Isabelle's voice was shaky, but still clear, "We went over to get some food. When we tried to come in, the lights were out. Then we heard your footsteps and got s-scared."

All of a sudden, the lights came on, leaving the sisters scared to death.

Trinity gulped a huge lump in her throat and looked at her sisters, "Ok. T-That wasn't weird at all."

A noise came from upstairs, making the three sisters jump. The sisters took their precautious steps, as they made their way to the attic. As Trinity opened the door quickly, all three saw a hideous monster inside. The room was torn to pieces, by what seemed to be this monster's fault.

"Oh my God. Demon. Demon!" Isabelle immediately grabbed a chair throwing it at this dark evil. It didn't work.

"Wait, I read about this. I remember. He works for the Devil," Jess exclaimed.

Trinity was frightened and felt the need to faint, but she didn't. She had to face evil sometime.

"Isabelle, what do we do? I need a potion and spell something. I have no idea what to do," Trinity yelled, pushing the sisters back as the demon tried to attack them.

Isabelle ran over to her spell book and frantically searched for an answer.

"Damn it. I can't find anything. We're screwed!"

"Jess go! You're only 16 and you need to just get away from him," Trinity commanded.

"No, Trinity. We're sisters we're going to do this together!"

Trinity pushed Jessica out of the way before the demon could swipe at Jessica. The monster let out a huge growl, making Trinity scared and threw her hands up.

All of a sudden, the demon caught in flames. Sizzling and jumping until it finally turned into dust.

Jessica got up and examined the dust. "It's dead."

Isabelle sighed in relief, never actually facing a demon in her life. "That was close."

Trinity stared at her hands, tears rolling down her face.

Isabelle took a cautious step towards her, "Trinity? Are you ok?"

She looked up with distress in her eyes, "Did I just…do that?" Isabelle and Jess looked at one another and back to the pile of dust.

"Yes, you did, Trinity," Jessica said, quietly.

Ethan was driving home, thinking about the kiss he placed on Trinity, tonight. Yes, it was definitely not something he did on first dates, but this was different. When he kissed her, he felt…like a new person. As if he was actually human again. A better human being. He finally arrived to his old apartment. He set his keys down and went to the bathroom to take a good look at him. His human side was still there. The reflection of him made him wonder who he is now, if he wasn't the player he used to be.

Ethan turned around to see the Devil standing before him.

"Jeez, you scared the hell out of me."

Satan smirked and grabbed his arm, disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
